Suction nozzles for mounting electronic components that pick up an electronic component at the tip of the suction nozzle are known. For example, suction nozzle 200 shown in FIG. 7 of patent literature 1 is provided with nozzle main body 202 that includes walls surrounding intake passage 210, sleeve 204 that stores nozzle main body 202 so as to be slidable along the direction in which intake passage 210 extends, a pair of elongated holes provided in nozzle main body 202 along the direction in which intake passage 210 extends, and pin 208 that cuts across intake passage 210 and is inserted into the pair of elongated holes 206. Pin 208 is fixed to sleeve 204 and both ends of pin 208 protrude outside sleeve 204. The protruding ends are used when making the suction nozzle a single integrated body with a nozzle holder. With this suction nozzle 200, when nozzle main body 202 is slid with respect to sleeve 204 along the direction in which intake passage 210 extends, nozzle main body 202 is slid being guided by pin 208 being inserted into the pair of elongated holes 206.